Ur
Ur (ウル, Uru) was the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, as well as Ultear's mother. She sacrificed herself by using Iced Shell to defeat Deliora. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kira Vincent-Davis (English), Taira Katsui (Japanese) Ur was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. Due to her training methods, Ur wore light clothing in the cold weather. This clothing consisted of a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top. Her "training" gear consisted of a green-colored bra coupled with a pair of green underwear. Gallery Personality Ur, during her time with her daughter, was a good, caring and loving mother. While she trained Gray and Lyon, she was upbeat, cheerful and slightly abrasive. She cared for both of her pupils as her own children, though she became extremely angry when Lyon asked her if he was enough to take the place of Ultear when he learned about her taking Gray as a pupil, causing her to strike him in anger. She also scolded Gray for stripping in public. She was also very humble, as seen when she said that there were many other Mages stronger than her, despite others seeing her as being capable of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Relationships Friends/Allies *Gray Fullbuster (pupil) *Lyon Vastia (pupil) Family *Ultear Milkovich (daughter) *Unnamed husband (abandoned) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Deliora Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (アイス メイク, Aisu Meiku): Being someone who has mastered the Magic, Ur practices Molding Magic: Ice-Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice. *'Ice-Make: Shield' (シールド, Shīrudo): Ur performs the indicated hand signs and forms a shield of ice that resembles a frozen wave crashing against a cliff, that was frozen. *'Ice-Make: Leg': Ur created a leg made of ice to replace her missing limb that Deliora had taken. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Rose Garden' (ローズガーデン, Rōzugāden): Ur releases chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards her opponent which will attack and freeze them, rendering them unable to move. Iced Shell (絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル, Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru): An extremely powerful yet fatal Ice Magic spell. The only known user of this spell, Ur, used it in order to seal the demon Deliora. Ur initiates it by first forming a stance which will then force a large amount of Magical power to surround her, transforming her body into ice. Four large Magic seals will then form around her target, allowing her to surround them in ice and keeping them bound for an indefinite period of time. It is said that, from that point on, she will live as ice forever. Abilities and Powers Immense Magic Power: Ur has a high level Magical capacity. It's been previously stated that, if she were still alive, she would have been a candidate for the title of Wizard Saint, a title given to the ten most powerful wizards deemed by the Magic Council. She was considered the strongest Mage in her country thanks to her ice based abilities. Weapons & Equipment History When Ultear was born, Ur had felt a light shining into her heart and dreamed of a future full of hope for her daughter. One day, Ur discovered that Ultear had too much Magic Power, which was causing her to have a fever, so she took her to a doctor. The doctors from the Bureau of Magical Development pretended to treat Ultear, but in reality, they kidnapped her. When Ur returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that Ultear had died and her body was too ravaged for Ur to look at. Devastated, Ur did not accept her daughter's "death" and tearfully asked them to return Ultear back to her, but later, she finally accepted the doctors' lies. After her daughter's supposed death, she went to live in the mountains. Lyon was her first pupil, but she took Gray in as her second pupil after Gray's hometown was destroyed by Deliora. After some difficulties, the two began to bond and Ur saw both Lyon and Gray as her own children. She then trained them in the ways of Ice-Make Magic, in which one of the training trials required the three to strip, which is supposedly why both Gray and Lyon have a stripping problem. Some believe that she took them in to replace her dead daughter, but she denies this, and claims that she only thinks of them as her beloved pupils. As she used to take care of two kids, the others thought she was their mother, which was why men didn't approach her. She didn't seem to be bothered, though, which was seen in a flashback where she stormed away angrily after a shop owner told her it was time to start thinking about her own happiness. When Gray ran off to defeat Deliora on his own to avenge his deceased parents, Ur intervened. It was during her battle against Deliora that she told Gray that he and Lyon were everything she needed to be happy, and that she had come to get that happiness back. She used Iced Shell to seal Deliora forever, but it had caused her to become the ice that is necessary for the process to go on. She believed that Lyon would spend his life trying to unfreeze her so he could fight her and be recognized as superior, as it was Lyon's lifelong goal. So, Ur made Gray to tell Lyon, who was unconscious at that time, that she was dead, although her body had only become ice. Synopsis Eventually, during the present day, Lyon succeeds in unfreezing Deliora with the Moon Drip, and Ur's ice body melts into the sea, where she continues to watch over her beloved pupils. Later, it is also revealed that her daughter, Ultear, is still alive, but she only thought of her mother as a weak person. Major Battles *Ur vs. Deliora (Won; Died) Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Ice-Make Users Category:Amputees Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Deceased